Cuando el tiempo se para
by Kairy-Ann
Summary: 'Otro tiempo. Mismo lugar. Literalmente. Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy no esperaban estar atrapados atrás en el tiempo y sin poder separarse a más de diez metros el uno del otro.' Dramione
¡Hola! Nuevo fic Dramione. El primero que publico aquí en realidad. También lo he subido en Wattpad bajo el mismo nombre de autor y mismo título. Si lo veis en algún otro sitio más decídmelo.

Se que el capítulo es corto, pero es más un prólogo que otra cosa. El siguiente será más largo, lo prometo. ¡Decidme lo que pensais!

Disclaimer: no soy rubia ni multimillonaria ni vivo en UK asi que no soy JK Rowling por lo que los personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos un poco a mi antojo.

 **Summary**

'Otro tiempo. Mismo lugar. Literalmente. Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy no esperaban estar atrapados atrás en el tiempo y sin poder separarse a más de diez metros el uno del otro.'

Capítulo 1

-¡Todo esto es culpa tuya Malfoy! -dijo Hermione empujándole.

-¿Mía? ¡¿A quién diablos se le ocurre llevar un maldito giratiempo encima?! -exclamó Draco ante el grito de la chica.

-¡¿A quién diablos se le ocurre hechizarme?!

-¡Llevo haciéndolo siete años Granger! ¡Y tu fuiste quién lanzó el primer hechizo!

 **Flashback**

 _-Bueno sangresucia, he oido que tu y la comadreja habéis roto -dijo Malfoy con burla mientras Hermione apretaba los puños -Es una pena._

 _-Cállate Malfoy -Hermione no estaba de humor para aguantar al rubio._

 _Ron había roto con ella durante el verano y esa mañana, el primer día de su último curso, le había visto con Lavender. Y para rematar Malfoy ya estaba molestándola._

 _-Venga Granger, ¿no crees que el pobretón y su nueva novia hacen buena pareja?_

 _Hermione respiró profundamente._

'Respira' _pensaba ella una y otra vez '_ Él no vale la pena.'

 _-¿Tantas ganas tienes de molestar Malfoy que no has podido esperar a mañana? -preguntó ella mientras seguía caminando hacia su sala común._

 _El banquete había terminado hacía unos minutos y Malfoy la había emboscado a mitad de camino._

 _-No he podido resistirme sangresucia. La tentación de molestarte era demasiada como para dejarla pasar. Y teniendo en cuenta que el pobretón está ocupado con Brown, tu eras la opción más fácil._

 _El rubio la seguía con tranquilidad con las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica, como si fuera algo que hacía todos los días._

 _Hermione frenó en seco, sacó su varita y se dio la vuelta. Malfoy sacó la suya al instante y sonrió de lado._

 _-¿He tocado algún nervio sangresucia?_

 _Hermione apretó con fuerza su varita. Si, lo había tocado._

 _-¡Expelliarmus!_

 _-¡Rictusempra!_

 _Ambos hechizos chocaron y rebotaron contra ellos haciendo que cayeran al suelo. Todo se nubló, ninguno de los dos podía ver nada y segundos después todo se aclaró. Estaban bien pero ¿dónde estaban? Claramente era Howgarts, el mismo pasillo donde segundos antes los dos hechizos habían chocado pero había algo distinto. Parecía... nuevo._

 _-Algo no va bien -murmuró Hermione_

 _-¿Tu crees? -preguntó sarcástico Malfoy el cual la había escuchado. El rubio señaló uno de los ventanales y Hermione se acercó para asormarse._

 _Eran los terrenos de Hogwarts pero no de Su Hogwarts. El Bosque Prohibido era más extenso, la cabaña de Hagrid no estaba y el campo de Quidditch había desaparecido._

 _-¿Dónde estamos?_

 _-En Hogwarts, donde sino. -replicó enfadado el rubio._

 _Ella le fulminó con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos._

 _-Eso ya lo se Malfoy. Me refería más bien a cuando._

 _-¿Cómo diablos quieres que lo sepa sangresucia?_

 _-¡Deja de llamarme así! -exclamó ella_

 _Ella se alejó de su lado para evitar la tentación de hechizarle de nuevo y al cabo de unos pocos metros se detuvo en seco, aunque no por decisión propia. Un tirón en su cuerpo la había echo detenerse._

 _-¡¿Pero que diablos Granger?!_

 _Hermione miró al rubio y lo vio levantándose del suelo. Intentó dar un paso hacia atrás y vio como el cuerpo del rubio tropezaba ligeramente hacia donde estaba ella. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo._

 _-Creo... creo que no podemos alejarnos más de lo que estamos el uno del otro Malfoy._

 _-... ¿qué acabas de decir? -Malfoy se había puesto aun más pálido todavía._

 _La chica no lo repitió sino que siguió hablando._

 _-Creo que hemos retrocedido en el tiempo por culpa de esto. -sacó su giratiempo ahora destrozado. -los hechizos debieron afectar al giratiempo y a nosotros. Sino hubieras comenzado a molestarme Malfoy..._

 _-No te atrevas a echarme la culpa Granger cuando claramente es tuya._

 **Fin del Flashback**

-A mi me da igual de quien sea la culpa siempre y cuando me digan quienes son ustedes -dijo una voz.

Los dos se giraron y se encontraron cuatro varitas apuntándoles.


End file.
